Jetfire and Jetstorm
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Jetfire and Jetstorm finally got excepted to a team in the elite gaured. They are so exited to finally be in the elite gaured. Untill they learn the horrible truth about autobot twins and why they have never seen any others. For one of them, their first time away from Cybertron may be his last.


_**CHAPTER 1**_

Jetfire and Jetstorm ran up to the door of the ship. They were both so eager to get started, but managed to calm down and catch their breath. This was it. Their final chance to be a part of the elite guard. They had tried so many times. And have been rejected so many times. They hadn't gotten super great scores in their Autoboot camp. Plus, when they auditioned for a team, they had to follow a certain order.

First they had to talk about Autoboot camp, then tell why they wanted to be in the elite guarded, then show their modifications, and finally if their lucky, show their vehicle modes. But they had never gotten that far. They'd always been told to leave and then insulted. If they could just show their mods and vehicle modes, they knew, they would be in the elite guard.

"You ready?" asked Jetfire.

'Yes. We will make it this time brother. We have to." replied Jetstorm. They opened the door and entered the ship. They were auditioning for Sentinel Primes team. They had heard very little about him. But they did know that he used to teach Autoboot camp, until someone knocked a building on top of him. After that he quite.

When Jetfire and Jetstorm got there they saw two bots. A blue one with a very large chin. He looked really bored. Not a good sign. The other bot was mostly white. He seemed like he was trying to look enthusiastic, but he also looked a little bored.

"Sentinel Prime, sir, I am Jetstorm and this is my brother Jetfire" Said Jetstorm a little frightened.

"Hmm." Said Sentinel. "Why are there two of you?"

"Uh, we are twins?" said Jetstorm. Sentinel and the other bot looked at each other. The white bot slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so SP. I don't think you wanna work with twins. You know..." Jetfire looked at his brother. But Jetstorm looked just as confused.

"I don't get attached to my team mates. When it happens it happens. Said Sentinel. "I am Sentinel Prime and this is Jazz. You two may begin."

The Jet twins just shrugged and began to talk about Autoboot camp and their reasons for wanting to be in the elite guard. After about twenty minutes Sentinel stood up. "I've heard enough! You two are not elite guard material. You may leave now." both of them looked horrified. That could not fail this. It was their last chance.

"Wait!" Said Jetstorm. "Wait. Just, just let us finish. Please."

Sentinel shook his head but Jazz turned toward them. "Hey, just let them finish. They're the last we're interviewing anyways. C'mon SP."

"Whatever. Finish then." Said Sentinel. Jetfire and Jetstorm suddenly had a new respect for Jazz. He just saved their Cassis's.

"Alright, Thank you." said Jetstorm. They both glanced at each other. They had never made it this far. Jetfire went first. He shot an array of fire balls into the air. Before they hit the ground Jetstorm threw a funnel of wind forward scattering the fire and knocking both Sentinel and Jazz to the ground.

"Double up?" asked Jetstorm. His brother nodded. They quickly transformed into one, very impressive larger bot.

"Very nice." Said Sentinel.

They smiled at each other. This was it. They had to get in now.

"Could we do this outside?" asked Jetfire.

"Um, sure." Said Sentinel. The four walked outside. Jetfire and Jetstorm had the biggest grins on their faces. They had been waiting for this for a really long time. When they got outside Jetstorm couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Prepare to be amazed." He said. They glanced at each the one last time. Then transformed and shot into the sky. They flew around for a few nanokliks then landed and transformed back to robot mode. Sentinel and Jazz looked shocked.

"What the..." Started Jazz.

"Flying Autobots?" Replied Sentinel. "Or are you two... Decepticons?"

"No." Said Jetstorm. "We were upgraded with specks downloaded from Starscream."

"Hmmm." Said Sentinel. "Alright. You two are in!"

Jazz turned toward Sentinel. "That may not be the best idea.

Him and Sentinel walked a ways away and began to talk. Jetfire and Jetstorm could only hear parts of what they said. All they heard was "Risky... Time... offline... One... Twins... Crazy... Remember... can't... mistake." Although neither of them could figure out was wrong.

The two elite guard bots came over. Jazz looked angry. "Alright boys. Your in." said Sentinel. "Jazz will show you your rooms" Jazz turned and walked off. With Jetstorm and Jetfire trailing behind.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for trying to keep you from joining. Nothing personal. Alright?" Asked Jazz.

Jetfire glanced at his brother. Without actually speaking, they decided that this was the best time to ask. "It is fine, but why is it so bad that we are twins?" Jazz looked at them.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked.

"No. Don't know what?" They both said together.

"Ah. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, well this is hard to say, with you two being so close. You sure no one has told you?" They reached the ship and Jazz slowly opened the door. Taking his time.

"No, Jazz sir. Please, no one has told us."

Jazz sighed. "We'll, there have only been account of 12 twins in history. It's very rare for two bots to come from the same protoform. Well, every group of twins has ended the same. Twins have never lasted for more than 150 solar cycles."

"wait." said Jetfire. "What do you mean, never lasted?"

Jazz looked at the floor. "This has always happened. One of the twins goes offline permanently. Totally random, without warning. The bot will get very weak suddenly, usually in battle and disappear. A few times the offline bot has been found. But not always. That has always, always happened. Of course the surviving bot sort of loses it. This is understandable. I didn't want you two in the team cause I didn't want to be there to see that happen to you guys."

"150 solar cycles. We have almost been online that long." Whispered Jetstorm.

"Is that, really true, Jazz? Said Jetfire.

"I'm sorry." Said Jazz. Sentinel walked in.

"Alright! We are taking off!" He shouted.

_**CHAPTER**_** 2**

That night neither of them could sleep at all. They we to afraid of losing the other. Jetstorm spent the night staring at the wall. Jetstorm made funnels of air rise up to the celling, then disintegrating.

Jetfire tried to imagine what it would be like without his brother. He would be nothing without Jetstorm. He could imagine how someone could go crazy after losing their twin. He would. He shot a ball of fire forward, only to watch it go out on the cold metal floor. Jetstorm was everything to him.

Jetstorm stared out the small window into the darkness outside. He could see the occasional orange glow coming from Jetfire's room. He tried focusing his processor on his wind. Blowing a tornado around his room. He closed his eyes and put all his energy into that. When he opened his eyes again he saw that his room was now a mess.

All too soon Jazz came into their rooms to wake them up. But neither of them had slept.

"You two look awful. You alright?" Said Jazz.

Jetfire just nodded. "Yea, we're fine." Said Jetstorm. They each smiled at the other. Each hoping not to worry his brother.

"Alright, Well Sentinel wants you two to take inventory on stasis cuffs and things. Just right over there." They walked over and began to work silently. After a while Jetstorm finally spoke up.

"So, last night you were thinking about what Jazz said." Jetfire nodded. "Maybe it was just a coincidence. That happening to twins. I mean, lots of bots go offline."

"Yea. It'll be fine. I promise." Said Jetstorm.

The next few days went by slowly, without much going on. They were supposed to be setting up some surveillance system on all the spacebridges. Pretty boring. But eventually they would be checking in on a group of bots on earth. That could be exciting. Jetfire and Jetstorm had never actually been to an organic planet before.

On the fourth day they had been to two spacebridges so far. Now they were landing at their third. By then they had both done a little research on the whole twin thing. It happened usually in battle. When they were tiring themself and using their mods. So when the third spacebridge had had company, they both got really nervous. A decepticon was patrolling this spacebridge. They would all have to fight. Including Jetfire and Jetstorm.

When everyone went out they both made sure to keep the other in sight. When Jetstorm got thrown through the air Jetfire stopped what he was doing to make sure his brother was okay. When Jetfire was buried under a pile of rubble Jetstorm was there in a nanoklik to get him out. It took a really long time but they eventually made the decepticon fly off.

When they got back on their ship Jazz suggested doing some combat exercises. But neither of the jet twins was up for it.

Eight more days went by. Five more space bridges. And three more Decepticons. After a while Jetfire and Jetstorm began to relax. Maybe they were just worried about nothing. Until they came to their eighth spacebridge.

Again, they saw some Decepticons there. No problem, just another fight. Until they realized who the Decepticons were. Starscream, Lugnut, and Blitzwing. Megatrons top three solders. This would not be easy.

Jazz was fighting Starscream, Jetfire was trying to fight Blitzwing, Sentinel and Jetstorm were fighting Lugnut. Everyone was doing pretty well until Jazz got hit really hard on the head. He was unconscious and was thrown into space. Jetfire and Jetstorm flew after him. That left Sentinel to face three Decepticons alone.

"Go help Sentinel." said Jetstorm. Jet fire looked hesitantly at his brother, but flew to help Sentinel. Jetstorm regretted having Jetfire leave; He kept watching to make sure he was okay.

Jazz finally woke up. "Ow. What happened?" Jetstorm was paying much attention to Jetfire and Sentinel.

"Uh, your fine. Oh Slag!" Jetstorm let go of Jazz, who was close enough to the ground to land on his own. Jetstorm ran to his brothers assistance. Jetfire had just gotten blasted by Starscream. He wasn't moving. Jetfire was defiantly offline.

"Brother, please, wake up. We will fight him together. Please." Blitzwing turned toward them. Jetstorm blasted wind at him. It knocked him off balance, but that was all. Jazz jumped in front of Jetstorm.

"Get him to the ship, now. He is no use like that. At least he will be safe there." Jetstorm nodded and picked his brother up. He took off toward the ship. But Starscream noticed them. He blasted them right before Jetstorm could make it to the ship. H dropped Jetfire and fell to his knees.

"Ha! This is too easy!" Shouted Starscream.

"Oh yea?" Jetstorm set his brother on the ramp that led to the door. "I'll do anything, as long as Jetfire is safe." He whispered to himself. He shot a funnel of wind toward Starscream.

"Hmm, I see you haven't had much Practice doing that. Yes, yes defiantly a young bot." Said Starscream mockingly.

Jetfire glared at him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused all his energon. He threw another blast of wind at Starscream. This time it knocked Starscream to the ground.

"Like that?" yelled Jetstorm. But he didn't notice Blitzwing coming up beside him.

"Jetstorm, Watch out!" yelled Jazz who was almost getting blasted by Lugnut. Jetstorm turned, but he was too late. Blitzwing blasted him with ice. Jetstorm was on the ground, stuck in a block of ice. Blitzwing put his hand up to his auditory sensor (ear).

"Huh. Alright. Just when this was getting fun. Alright! We are going!" He angrily turned toward Starscream and Lugnut. "Megatron wants us to go. Now!" Starscream and Lugnut each threw Sentinel and Jazz to the ground rather hard.

Blitzwing switched to his crazy-side face. "Ooh! I am taking this little one for Megatron! He's still looking for Autobots!" He grabbed Jetstorm and the three Decepticons flew off.

**_Chapter 3_**

Jazz and Sentinel both got up at about the same time. When they did they saw Jetfire laying in front t of the ship. But the Decepticons were gone. And Jetstorm was nowhere in sight. Jazz slowly turned to Sentinel.

"I told you this would happen. We should never have let them in." said Jazz slowly.

"Well, it happens. It would have happened to them anyways." said Sentinel, walking slowly back to the ship.

Jazz slowly, gently picked up Jetfire. 'But what are we going to tell him?"

Sentinel opened the door and stepped in "We'll tell him the truth. Go set him in his room." Jazz carried Jetfire to his room and gently set him down. Jetfire began to groan. Jazz walked out quickly. He wanted to put off telling Jetfire for as long as possible.

Jazz came out and began to practice his cyberninja training. After a while Jetfire came out, His hand was clutching his head.

"Ow. Jazz, where is Jetstorm? Is he in his room still?"

Jazz looked at the floor. "I-uh. I gotta go. Why don't you go lay down?"

Jetfire looked confused. "Um. Okay." He turned toward the hall where every ones rooms were. Burt he did not go into the first room on the left which was his. He went to the next room. Which was Jetstorms.

"Brother, you are okay? Brother? Jetstorm?" Seeing his brother was not in his room, he began to panic. He ran out and went straight to Jazz's room.

"Jazz, where is Jetstorm?" Jetfire was so nervous he kept twisting balls of fire in his hands. Jazz took a deep breath. He did not want to be the one to tell Jetfire this.

"Jetfire, I told you. I told you this would happen. Jetstorm, is, he's gone."

Jetfire ran out of the room. The ship was still on the ground. He ran out and transformed to vehicle mode, and began to circle the planet. "Jetstorm, please, answered me. Brother. Hello? Please." Jetstorm was not answering his conlink. Jetfire was out for a really long time. He had to find his brother. But when Sentinel made him come in so that they could take off, Jetfire had to give up on finding Jetstorm.

"Hey, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Jazz.

"No. Sorry, but I'm just gonna lay down." Said Jetfire. He sat on the floor of his room. He shot a ball of fire at the, Jetfire wasn't gone. He was not permanently offline. Jetfire could feel this. He knew that Jetstorm was still online. He was. Jetfire just had to find him. 'Where are you brother?" he asked to no one in particular. He went out to the front of the ship and try checking for Jetstorms energy signal. But only three came up. Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and Jetfire. Four days passed without any word from the Decepticons or Jetstorm.

"He needs to come out. Now. I need him to try to work on communicating with Optimus Prime and his bots on Earth.' Said Sentinel angrily.

"Come on Sp. Give him some time. His twin brother is permanently offline. That's hard to take." jazz was trying to be sympathetic. But of course he couldn't know how Jetfire felt. He couldn't possibly understand. "I'll go talk to him alright?"

Jazz walked down to Jetfires room. Jetfire hadn't left since the day he lost his brother. Jazz almost opened the door when Jetfire pulled it open from the other side.

'Uh, Jazz, what are you doing here?" Jetfire looked around nervously.

'I, uh, well; I came to check on you. Sp wants you up and working. Whenever possible. I know your upset... But."

"It is fine, I'm okay. Tell Sentinel I can help out as soon as I get back... Uh, not back, uh... Yea. Back. I'm just gonna take a short walk, uh flight. I'll be back soon."

"Uh, okay." They both walked out to the front of the ship. Sentinel was in front of a large T.V. watching war propaganda. Jazz and Jetfire stopped and glanced at the TV. It suddenly went to static.

'What the slag?'' Sentinel glared angrily at the T.V. Slowly an image appeared. But not the typical propaganda. It was Megatron.

"To all of cybertron, the Decepticons have not been defeated. The war is not won. The Decepticons will rule again. This is your last chance to surrender. No one else will be harmed if you simply surrender. And if you will not listen to me, maybe you will listen to some of your own bots."

The screen went to a bot wearing stasis cuffs. He looked pretty beat up. Someone threw something at his head. "Yes, yes, this is the right choice for Cybertron." The screen went to another bot, who also looked pretty beat up.

"Ultra Magnus must listen to reason. He jerked to the side like he was electrocuted. "We must see that the Decepticons are best." Said the bot through gritted teeth. The screen changed again. When they saw who the next bot was Jazz gasped and Jetfire made a high squeaking sound in his throat. This bot was also pretty beat up. His whole body was pretty dented. His right arm was torn and sparking. His deep blue paint was scratched and his normally bright blue eyes were dull. But there was still no mistake who he was.

Jazz and Jetfire stared blankly at the screen.

"Well I'll be..." said Jazz.

"Brother" whispered Jetfire. Jetstorm jerked to the side. His face showed pain. He jerked to the side again. Jetfire spoke slowly.

"This is obviously the right choice." He stopped and mouthed something into the camera. Something that only Jetfire could understand. Blurr. Jetstorm jerked to the side again. "If we don't surrender, we will be destroyed."

The screen changed again. But Jetfire wasn't paying any attention anymore. He only focused on the screen again when it showed all six captive bots. Jetstorm was son his knees now. His eyes were closed. But he opened them again to mouth the word Blurr. Then the screen went back to the normal propaganda.

**_CHAPTER 4_**

"Well that was dumb. We would never surrender." Said Sentinel matter-of-factly.

"Did you even see him!" shouted Jazz. "Poor kid."

"Yea, I saw him. But what are we supposed to do?" yelled Sentinel. Jetfire didn't realize he was on his knees.

"I knew he was still online." whispered Jetfire. "I knew it."

"What was he trying to say?" asked Jazz. Jetfire didn't answer. He just stared at the screen.

"He said Blurr."

"Well what's that supposed to mean? Said Sentinel, not even trying to sound concerned. "Do you get it?"

"Yea. I do. Blurr was an Autobot at our Autoboot camp. He said he was sure he thought he knew where the Decepticons were hiding out at. That has to be where Jetstorm is." Said Jetfire. "We have to go."

"No." Said Sentinel. "That is not our job. It is getting late. I want everyone in bed. Now!"

Jetfire waited for a while in his room. Then snuck out.


End file.
